


Four cups of sugar

by tinygiantsam



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Peter Parker, Bottom Steve Rogers, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Dominant Tony Stark, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hair-pulling, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Masturbation, Open Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Precious Peter Parker, Rope Bondage, Starker, Stucky - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Tony Stark, they are all adults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 20:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14961381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinygiantsam/pseuds/tinygiantsam
Summary: They all just want each other.Why not then, have each other?Tony has never been one to not fulfill his dreams.Peter does whatever he's asked.And Steve and Bucky have been looking for something like this.Why not?





	Four cups of sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Coming at you with another dirty fanfic because honestly, I can't stop.  
> In this fic, Peter is 21. So, very legal, thank you very much.  
> Thank you for bearing with me and my smutty mind.  
> Comments and kudos are very appreciated!

Neither of them knew how they ended up in that situation, but at the same time, neither of them cared.

Tony had always had a thing for Bucky, he had been some time with Steve, and now his boyfriend was Peter, so for him, this was nothing less than perfect.

Peter had just agreed so he could see his boyfriend’s eyes go wide and lustful for him. He had agreed because it didn’t matter how used he was feeling or how humiliated (not many people had seen his body), he couldn’t say no to Tony’s sinful grin.

For Bucky and Steve, this was something like a religious experience. Both had entered the relationship knowing they would always feel sexual attraction for other people, but they had had a hard time finding someone that wanted to do it with the two of them.

From any point of view, it was a win-win situation.

Right now, though, none of them was overthinking it. They were enjoying it. They were enjoying the fact that they were sharing each other like objects or trophies that had to be won, but with an enormous amount of respect for Peter.

It was a serious thing to disrespect Tony. Hell, Steve even knew that first-hand, so they had to be tip-toeing a little when it came to Peter. They had to practically ask Tony if they could do some things to Peter, and it was alright for the most of it, because if they were already there, is not like Tony was going to get cold feet.

But he was possessive. He was possessive over the boy as if he was his property. But, oh, Steve was too. He obsessed constantly over Bucky and what could he be doing, even when the relationship rules stated clearly that they couldn’t sleep with anyone else without the other’s permission.

Then again, in this particular scene, the four of them belonged to each other.

And the scene was, on itself, majestic.

Tony was sitting on a chair, shirtless, with his fly open, and a visible erection, palpable through his jeans.

Peter was on the bed, which was way too close to the chair for Steve’s personal liking. He was tied down, his hands immobilized by a tight rope that was giving the other three some pretty nasty fantasies.

On top of the boy, was Steve, his hands touching Tony’s toy everywhere, stopping momentarily at his hips, worshiping the way they jutted.

Bucky was massaging Tony’s shoulder, who was hissing at the contrast of the cold metal arm with his hot skin. Bucky could be a handful, but Stark was grateful he also knew how to take care of them.

“Look how beautiful our boys look, Tony” Bucky whispered, hot and slow into the man’s ear. Tony shivered. “Look how well Peter’s behaving for my boyfriend’s dick”.

Tony licked his lips. Although Steve wasn’t buried in Peter yet, they all knew it was coming. And Bucky was not gonna let Tony miss the opportunity to adore the sight, in fact, he was holding Tony’s head steady now, forcing him to look at the porn that was there, displayed for them.

It was completely and utterly obscene. But that made it a hundred times better.

‘Slow motion’ was suitable for all of what was happening. And it was very different from their usual thing. Tony was so used to fuck Peter into his mattress, wrecking him senseless, even sometimes abusing his innocence and his young flesh, and Bucky was really into riding Steve at a hard and fast pace, not giving the Captain any time to catch his breath.

So, it was very unusual, but it was hypnotizing. It was so beauteous, that Tony realized that if he was twenty years younger, he could finish just by staring.

A pair of eyes met Stark’s, and he knew exactly what they were asking. He nodded, giving Steve the silent thumbs up to finally tear his boyfriend apart. And so, he did. He pushed in, carefully at first, following the dynamic of their sexual interaction, and letting his head fall into Peter’s neck, who was muffling his moans, breathing heavily, trying his best not to make a sound that could break the enchantment that they were in.

Tony thought it was only fair to let Steve do what he desired, considering he had Bucky’s bio-hand down his pants, moving slenderly, but with a set rhythm.

Bucky moved himself to be in front of Tony, his hand letting go of him, and pushing his legs further apart, just to settle himself in the middle and search for the man’s mouth, until he found it. Stark was now eagerly devouring his face.

A desperate groan made him open his eyes, he felt as if his baby boy was calling for him. And he was. He was being fucked not so tenderly anymore, but his loyalty was always to Tony, and so, Peter slowly mouthed ‘I love you’, without actually making a sound.

Bucky was demanding attention, his lips now moving roughly, making Tony realize the sergeant was somehow completely nude and touching himself, a vision that made Tony’s skin quiver with anticipation.

Louder and louder moans were filling up the room, and so, Tony pulled away from Bucky, who whined at the lack, and with a deep, sexy voice, muttered: “Don’t you think that’s enough, Cap? We don’t want Peter to come right away, do we?”.

Steve had to use every bit of self-control he had on his body to stop thrusting into the swollen boy, and by the time he finally beat his instincts, Peter was shaking, needy on the bed, hands still tied together.

Jealousy rushed through Tony’s veins. All of this had been his idea and now he could barely bear the fact that _his_ baby was being broken apart only from Steve’s dick.

And that lasted until he felt Steve taking his hand and making him stand up. He wondered only momentarily what was on the Captain’s mind, because less than three seconds after, he was pressed against a wall, his tongue far down Tony’s throat.

While Steve was pushing him further and further into the wall, his legs pressed between Tony’s thighs and giving his crotch finally some friction, Bucky was untying Peter, who was wondering if that was going to bother his boyfriend. Once again, nobody wanted to piss off Tony, and what Steve had just done, was a bold move.

“Shh, Peter. Everything’s going to be okay” Bucky murmured, freeing Peter from his restrains. “Do you think you can take me in your mouth?”.

Peter nodded frantically. After all, Tony wasn’t the only one with a secret crush on Bucky, and without further ado, the boy dropped to his knees, hitting the floor and licking Bucky’s shaft slowly, careful to not disrupt the disgustingly beautiful scene.

The four of them were whimpering and making indecent sounds, specially Peter, now that Bucky’s bio-hand was holding his hair firmly and roughly, making his way down the boy’s throat, who was now gagging, not used to his mouth being fucked like that.

Tony, on the other hand, had taken full control of the situation and had Steve pressed to the wall, his hand going up and down both of their dicks, his pants and underwear hanging from his feet. Steve tasted deliciously, and Tony could feel him getting harder and ready to release, but he couldn’t allow that. He couldn’t allow for this to finish just yet.

He pulled away, taking Steve’s hand now and looked back, his jaw almost falling off when he saw the way his boyfriend’s lips were wrapped around the sergeant’s member.

“Boys” he smirked. “I think it’s time for a little… foursome action”.

With a loud pop, Peter pulled away from Bucky’s cock, saliva running down the corner of his lips, where a smug grin was forming.

Directing his voice only to Peter, Stark spoke, a trace of lust hanging from his voice; “would you like to be fucked?”.

“Please”.

Everyone’s dick hardened slightly at the conversation. It was one thing to know Peter and Tony were together and having sex, and it was other completely different thing to watch them say such filthy and inviting words.

“Sergeant” he continued, his gaze still on Peter. It didn’t really matter how many people there were on the room, or how hot the other were (very much), Tony’s eyes always ended up back at his baby boy. “Would you like to fuck your boyfriend, sergeant?” and with the last word, his eyes finally darted to Bucky.

“Bring me his ass over here”.

Steve didn’t need to be told twice. He rushed his way towards his boyfriend and then three of them looked at Stark, questioningly. Funny how Tony was always the dominant one, in every scenario.

“Captain, do you need preparation?” asked the only man who had been talking. Steve shook his head, he had prepared himself on Bucky’s tongue before going in there that night, besides, his boyfriend was always delighted to swallow come. Bucky smirked, he knew he was a cumslut and he loved it.

“Alright then. Everyone, bed, now, and wait for instructions”.

The only one who was a little hesitant towards receiving instructions was Bucky, but Steve had turned around, knowing that that could be a problem and kissed his lips, smiling when he pulled away. Bucky was suddenly happy to oblige.

Few moments passed, the four of them were kneeling on the bed, Tony behind Peter, lining up with his boyfriend. The only thing he regretted was the fact that he was not gonna see Peter’s face when he came, but its not like ha hadn’t seen it before, like he hadn’t forced Peter to hold it in just a second longer.

Steve was in front of Peter, licking his lips and putting his thumb inside the boy’s mouth, and maybe, just maybe, if Tony hadn’t been so preoccupied with steadying his boyfriend’s hips, he would have erupted in jealousy again.

Behind the Captain, was Bucky, already lined up and waiting for instructions, as he was told. He didn’t need permission from others (but Steve’s) to fuck his boyfriend, but he wanted to do it in the perfect time.

Tony leaned into Peter’s ear and whispered; “I’m gonna feel you up, baby boy, make you squirm with pleasure” and that was Bucky’s signal to push in, making Steve close his eyes when he felt Bucky past the rim.

He would have screamed, remembering all the times he had that cock up his ass, but Peter didn’t waste time and kissed him, his hands going straight to Steve’s hair, while he felt his own ass being ripped.

For anyone who wasn’t part of the reduced orgy, it would have looked ambitious, but for the four of them, it was pleasure with feelings. In whatever shape or form, they had feelings for each other, some stronger and some weaker, but they were there.

And Peter would have sworn that Steve was trying to be gentle, but this idea left his head the moment his hand wrapped around both of their dicks, making him give in to the touch.

Bucky fucking Steve, Steve masturbating both himself and Peter, and Peter, who was being fucked by Tony.

They were all moving in sync, each second faster, more desperate, leaving behind their slow pace and welcoming an erratic behavior, to the point where Tony had his hand pulling at Bucky’s hair, using him to give himself some strength, try to fuck Peter harder.

Bucky’s dick was coming in and out Steve’s abused hole, making each thrust rougher, hitting his prostate and forcing him to moan inside Peter’s mouth, who was swallowing all his silent sounds.

Even when Tony started going faster and deeper, Peter remained calm. He knew how to take his mentor’s cock, he knew how because it happened every single night. But he never expected to be the most put together of the group.

Steve had whispered something, apparently only audible to Bucky, who had nodded and had started to go faster.

He understood soon enough, though, that Steve was about to come, because the way he was moving his hand had suddenly turned violent, probably switching automatically to how he masturbated when he was alone, unaware and uninterested in Peter’s pleasure.

He moaned, and Tony started to go slow. It was the opposite. When Steve was about to come, Bucky had gone faster, but the way things were done inside Stark’s room, were different, making himself slow down to match Peter’s breaths.

Slow or fast, it wasn’t much longer until they were all coming, one after the other, moaning each other’s names, holding one another for support, riding each other’s orgasms and trying their best to calm down and come down from the high they had just experienced.

It had been so hot. It had been almost _perfect_.

After a few seconds, Tony laughed, and soon they were all laughing. It had been amazing, matching everyone’s expectations.

“Guess it’s our time to go” inquired Steve, already having Bucky outside of him, and letting go of Peter, who laid down on the bed, panting and looking down at himself, only to find stains of him and the Captain’s come on his belly.

“You’re welcomed to stay” said Tony, laying down on the bed beside his boyfriend, who was already starting to drift off. He loved it when Peter was so worn out that he fell asleep.

Steve and Bucky exchanged some looks, then Steve smirked. “You need your time together. I think we’ve shared enough for one day”. And after looking for their clothes scattered on the floor and putting them on, they left, holding hands, rubbing their eyes.

Tony waited for the door to be closed and turned to Peter. “You awake?” he asked.

“Mm-hmm”.

“I love you too” muttered Tony, smiling. It didn’t matter if Peter was already asleep, he had no problem in telling him a thousand times the next morning.

That night, Tony and Peter fell asleep holding each other, and Bucky and Steve had gotten to their house, only to realize that Bucky was ready for a second round.


End file.
